Misty's Hope
by Angel SkyKitten
Summary: When Ash makes a mistake, the price he must pay is the one he loves. When he acts without thinking of the consequences, he loses what he took years to gain. The love of a certain someone who he began his journey with... but with whom shall he end it?
1. Revelations

_Beneath the moonlight of this night_

_An angel sat to gaze_

_Upon the starry truth of light_

_Which turned hours into days…_

She turned over, frowning, arms flung about her face. The covers had long since been kicked off, but it made no difference. She turned again, opening her eyes. This time, her gaze fell upon the sleeping figure across from her, a Pikachu by his side. She lay there, staring for a moment. There was nothing on his face to suggest discomfort. She smiled slightly, raising an arm as if to reach out for him, but it fell with the smile as reality kicked in.

How long had she been the companion by his side now? Too long, it seemed, for he never appeared to notice her, to care for her, in any way more than a friend. Just a friend. There was nothing else there. They were merely friends. That was as deep as their relationship went, and there was little she could do about it.

As the thought crossed her mind, not for the first time, she sighed in frustration and sat up straight on her bed, shaking her head side to side in an attempt to rid herself of these ideas. When that didn't work, a low growl of annoyance escaped her lips as she perplexedly attempted to forget. Resisting the urge to scream, she slipped out of bed and into the cold night air.

As the cool wind hit her, she closed her eyes and smiled slightly, enjoying the breezy atmosphere for a moment, before continuing on her walk. Her hair, left untied at night, was caught in the wind and blew about her face lightly. Slowly, she pushed her hair back gently, away from her closed eyes and mouth. When she did open her eyes, she gazed up at the brilliance of the full moon. It's beauty, its tranquillity, its loneliness…

This time, the sigh slipped through her lips before she was able to do anything to prevent it from forming as she reminisced of the many days she had shared with Ash. Their first encounter, where he had stolen her bike in a desperate attempt to rush Pikachu to the safety of a PokeCentre. The day they had met Brock, whose father had obligated him to train as the next Gym leader in between taking care of his many younger siblings.

The various unwelcome meetings with Team Rocket. Jessie, the supposed leader of the trio who'd felt she was superior to all; James, the run away rich kid whose intelligence remained hidden due to his being thicker than the Ilex forest, and Meowth, the unique little talking feline with a mind only on money. What had happened to them, anyway? Their last meeting had been filled with encrypted messages, which had ended in a proposal from James, to Jessie. Really, now that she thought about it, it was rather odd.

Nevertheless, that had been… a long time ago. A very long time ago. Now, Ash was about to collect the last of the eight badges required to enter the Jhoto league. Along the way, they had, by some misfortune, managed to pick up a stray. Rather, what Misty would like to think of as a stray. Instead, she was considered a friend and a companion, and already it seemed Ash treated that… creature, with a much higher regard than he would ever bestow upon herself.

Watching them together, talking… joking… laughing… As if they'd known each other forever. As if they were the closest of friends. It made her sick. There was nothing more that she hated than a try hard, and Keya was just that. Keya… She remembered, now, just the other day as the two walked before her, enjoying one another's company, what she had been thinking.

"Tryhard," she muttered out loud.

She didn't care, though. Why would she? There was no need for her to care. No reason for her to. Nothing. She just didn't like the girl. That was all.

_Liar…_

She shook her head furiously, desperately trying to ignore her heart. She wasn't jealous of Keya at all. Not one bit. Absolutely not. After all, who was she, anyway? Just the person who had begun this journey with Ash, that was all. Just the one who had looked after him when he was ill, nothing much. Just the person who had helped him through his problems, nothing really. No one at all. Just the one person who Ash should truly be grateful for, damn it!

Keya… In all ways, she was perfect in anyone's eyes. Her blonde hair shone golden in the sunlight. Her blue eyes, the colour of the sea, were always shining with delight and over enthusiasm from one of Ash's performances or another, whether it be winning a badge or helping her set up camp. Her perfect smile, sickeningly sweet… There was no way she, Misty, could compete against that.

The unfortunate thing was, that Keya knew this. She knew all of this and, the moment Ash vanished, the act would disappear and her true colours would show. An arrogant flick of her hair, a sinister sneer, a superior look, all designed to make her feel degraded. The worst part was, it worked. It wasn't that she wanted it to work, nor because she didn't resist, but she really quite honestly could not help but let the comments get to her.

Just yesterday she had glowered as she watched Keya diving in and out of the lake they'd decided to stop by. She certainly knew how to get a guy's attention. There was never a spare moment when she wouldn't be calling on Ash to watch her dive into the water below. Misty had imagined a Gyarados swallowing her up as she dived into the clear blue water and sighed, mildly annoyed at herself for thinking such sadistic thoughts. Too bad Brock didn't seem to notice her, and so couldn't drive her away with the insanity he called his obsession.

Misty sighed in frustration, wondering about the future. What could she do? Nothing. Deep down, she knew she liked him, but couldn't bring herself to admit it. She didn't want to like him, but she did. The feeling of such a lack of self control scared her, although it would take quite a lot before she'd admit it. She despised the thought of having no control over her emotions. She hated being in this dilemma. She hated Keya for conceiving such a dilemma. She hated her for ruining everything. She hated Keya.

As the anger and frustration she'd previously kept locked up began to break free, she screamed. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as her piercing cry shattered the peace of the night sky. She felt her whole body shake and crumble into a seating position on the bench located outside the PokeCentre as she began to weep.

"Hey, you okay?"

Misty almost jumped, startled as a hand was placed onto her shoulder. She spun around to meet the gaze of Ash Ketchum ((sp?)). Cursing herself inwardly for what she must look like, she bowed her head, nodding furiously, desperately wishing her tears weren't tear stained and that her eyes weren't puffy. Ash frowned in mild confusion, bending down in an attempt to face her. He reached out a hand and gently lifted her chin so that she was staring directly at him, mesmerised by the concern in his hazel eyes.

"Hey Ash! What are you doing up so late?" asked a shrilly cheerful voice.

Misty tore her gaze away, looking in the opposite direction to seethe at a passing Hoothoot who, upon noticing her glare, hopped away as fast as it could, fearing for its life. Ash blushed, taking away his hand quickly as he faced the speaker.

"Hey Keya. I was just checking up on Misty, that's all," he replied quickly.

'Yes, that's all,' thought Misty bitterly, 'That's all it ever is.'

"Oh, Misty's here?" asked Keya, pretending to look straight past her.

Finally, Misty turned around, suppressing a glare with sufficient difficulty. She forced something which seemed torn between a scowl and what you could supposedly call a smile in her direction.

"Right. Hey," she said dismissively before returning to Ash, "Ash! Look at you! You're freezing. Why don't we go inside so you won't catch a cold, hmm?"

The sweetly deceptive smile. Ash's vague and almost displeased response? No. Just her imagination. Why would there be such a tone in Ash's voice when speaking to the world's best potential girlfriend? Even if she was a lying backstabbing little cheat. Nevertheless, Misty vaguely wondered how she could manage to make a collective noun sound so… excluding. Stupid, lying…

"Come on, Misty, we better go inside," he said, holding out a hand, smiling.

Misty smiled weakly and shook her head.

"You go ahead. I want to stay out here for a little while longer."

For a moment, it seemed he was going to argue with her. However, whatever thoughts he had of opposing her decision seemed to vanish as he nodded and walked back inside. Misty glanced wearily at Keya, who threw a withering glare in her direction before flouncing after Ash. Misty blinked at this display blankly, trying to figure out what didn't seem to fit in this picture. Eventually, she just couldn't be bothered.

"Show pony," she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

_Hey all! I know I've already posted this story, but let's just say I felt that the plot was completely disorganised and the writing was tragic. So I'm cutting bits and pieces, rewriting others, putting in various complications and taking out useless ideas... or elaborating on them. I'm not sure which just yet, but I'll figure it out eventually. So please bear with me, because my friends and I all agree that my last attempt at this story was... distasteful, to say the least. Thank you for reading; comments would be much appreciated. Thank you!_

AngelSkykitten


	2. Midnight silence

_Sleep deprived, love deprived, life deprived. Wonderful._

Misty Waterflower rolled over on her bed again, groaning to herself. She needed sleep. They wanted to start out early the next morning to make up for lost time. It wasn't like they'd be able to anyway, though, considering Keya's love of sleeping in. Really, her laziness rivalled Ash's at times. It was rather ridiculous, to be honest. One lazy ass was irritating enough. Now they had to look after two Slowpokes. Even as she forced these thoughts into her mind, a shred of guilt continued to remind her that, had she not been so stubborn to begin with, they might never have ended up this way in the first place.

Every night she spent at Cerulean Gym had been a painful stab in the heart, knowing that they had been separated. Knowing that she might never see him again. Even if he had promised her. Yet now, as she lay in the bed across from his, she was confident that he wouldn't ever have broken his promise to her. The promise still lay beside her now. Glancing beside her pillow, she could see the tell tale sparkle of the beautiful gem as the moonlight which filtered into the room from the window beside her bed bounced away from its glistening surface. She never wore it, however. Didn't dare to. Not now, at any rate. Not when she was so unclear on so many various terms and conditions to their relationship. Not now that Keya existed.

She wondered, as the pessimistic side of her drew near, if he'd met Keya prior to stopping by at the Cerulean Gym, would she be here now…? Attempting to drive away these thoughts, she sat up in bed, reaching for her backpack, only to find it heavier than she'd expected it to be. Frowning, she looked into it only to see what she'd expected to see.

"Psyduck…" she murmured, frowning.

For a moment, she considered strangling the poor little yellow pokemon. Its naivety grew increasingly aggravating. At least her sisters had managed to coax it into learning a few battle techniques. Then again… coaxing and scaring were virtually synonyms in their opinion. Watching the fluffy fur ball sleep was surprisingly soothing and for a moment, she took it out, hugging it gently. Then, realising what she was doing, she quickly placed Psyduck on the foot of her bed, staring vacantly at her bag. What had she needed it for again? Oh yes. Grabbing her drink bottle, she tipped the remainder of it over her head.

She allowed herself a small, contented sigh as the cold water hit her cheeks and began to drip from the tips of her hair onto her back. Falling silently against the wall that her bed had been pushed alongside of, she gazed blankly underneath the top bunk. Inscribed on these various lengths of wood were initials within hearts, messages of "Best friends for life", even a "If you feel sexually deprived, call me." She eyed the phone number wearily. Chances were, the number didn't belong to the person who'd left the message. Rather, their arch nemesis. Next to that was a heart with "A.K + K.J" written inside it. She looked away, glowering. That didn't help.

Feeling the blanket begin to soak in water, she pushed it away, folding it neatly and placing Psyduck on top of it. The sleeping pokemon didn't seem to notice at all. Misty stared at it for a moment. It seemed so much sweeter when it wasn't awake and causing havoc or getting in her way. Feeling her bent back take its toll, she turned around so that she faced the wall she'd previously leaned against and curved backwards, closing her eyes to calm herself.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

Misty startled, opening her eyes to stare blankly at the direction the voice had come from. It wasn't that she couldn't decipher whose voice it was. Rather, she had trouble ridding herself of the voice. It haunted her dreams so much that, even now, she couldn't tell fantasy from reality. As her vision cleared and she turned her head to face the opposite side of the room, her eyes met beautiful hazel ones she was certain she'd recognise anyway. At that precise moment, her hand slipped and she fell back onto her bed.

On impulse, she glared at him.

"I was stretching," she snapped silently.

Ash smiled to himself inwardly. The years they'd had separately had changed him drastically. His eyes had been opened to the world. He wasn't as thick as he had been. He wasn't as naïve, either. He had also become rather talented at deciphering hidden meanings. Not implying anything whatsoever, of course.

"Yes, I noticed," he remarked softly, gazing back at her calmly.

Misty faltered for a moment. Was there a hidden meaning behind his words? Confused but not wanting him to know it, she looked away. Downwards. For a moment, she wondered what had happened to the robe she'd been wearing earlier. A moment's thought reminded her that she'd taken it off when she slipped into bed. Another thought reminded her that she was in dire need of new pyjama's. Why was that again?

For another moment, she blanked out of reality and into her thoughts. The neckline of her singlet top seemed lower than usual. Any lower and she might have passed for Keya. Why was that again? Oh yes. Her shirt was too small now. It felt too tight and even now its hem hung mid-stomach. Even her shorts seemed to stick to her skin, hanging just below her hips. That had been why she'd worn a robe when she had walked out of the room. It hadn't been cold. Not really. Just… this wasn't something she'd normally wear… unless it was four sizes larger.

Then, she remembered… Where was Ash situated now? What position had she been in? Where had her shirt ended? Blushing furiously now, she refused to look at him, pulling her legs up to her stomach and hunching over childishly. Instead, she glared at a spot in the bedspread she sat upon, blocking everything else out of her mind.

"You're going to burn a hole into it soon," he remarked.

She ignored him. Pervert. Asshole. Retard. Bastard. Stupid idiot.

"You'll get ill if you don't dry off," he whispered into her ear.

Misty froze. The voice had become louder. She could feel his breath on her skin. Feel his hands brush lightly against her shoulder as he brushed away her hair gently. Even that was enough to set a shudder running down her spine. She turned quickly to come face to face with him. Warm, caring hazel eyes. Why, even now, was he so deceptive? What had happened to that dense fool she had once travelled with? Who was this stranger? This person who… even despite his changes… had captured her heart and soul?

Above her, Keya moaned in her sleep, returning Misty back into reality in a split second. She moved away from him, returning to the safety of her pillows. Keya. What the hell was Ash playing at? The asshole was trying to court two girls at the same time? He really had changed. She glared back at him defiantly.

"I'm fine," she managed to utter through clenched teeth.

Ash's look turned into one of confusion and hurt. She considered, fleetingly, to apologise, but her senses kicked back into gear and she remained immobile. She had nothing to be sorry for. The person before her sighed, running a hand though his already-messy black hair. Now it stuck up in further disarray, which somehow managed to enhance his already-adorable demeanour. In that instant, she realised that, no matter what happened, the Ash she had once known wasn't about to vanish without a fight. Stubborn as always.

The thought brought a half smirk to her face. She fought the urge to giggle, and won. He tilted his head and it was all she could do to not reach out to him.

"What did I do this time?" he asked, exasperated and hurt at the same time.

Hah! What did he do? Oh nothing. Just stole her heart and didn't bother returning it, that's all. Just stepped all over it trying to achieve his next goal, that's all. Just refused to leave her thoughts and dreams, that's all. That's all. You know. Nothing, really.

_You don't want to know, she couldn't help but think wryly._

Nevertheless, he had asked and she deemed it fair that he should receive a response. Rather, that was her excuse to allow herself the pleasure of telling him everything that had been playing through her mind for the past few weeks. Not that it'd matter to him, but at least she could get it off her chest.

"Nothing…"

_Just everything._

"Don't give me that. I know something's wrong."

_Well if you know so much, why don't you tell me what's wrong._

"Nothing's wrong!" she snapped, annoyed now.

Ash knew when to back off. He sighed, leaning back into the bed posts, narrowly missing squashing Psyduck. They sat together in silence for a while, neither of them having the courage to speak up.

"Do you like her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Keya."

Ash stared at Misty, bewildered. Maybe he hadn't gotten the whole human emotions thing under his control. This girl continued to come up with everything he couldn't decipher.

"She's alright, I guess. Why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"You don't like her very much, do you?"

Misty's silence told him everything. Before he could speak, however, she replied.

"It's not that I don't like her… I just don't think she likes me very much."

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't noticed. What could they do, though? He'd promised her parents he'd take care of her. He couldn't exactly throw her onto the road by herself.

"Why would you say that?"

"You haven't noticed? She keeps shunning me. Not to mention the death glares. I don't recall doing anything to her!"

Ash shrugged helplessly.

"We promised her parents."

Misty sighed. She gazed at him with a heavy heart. Was this the best excuse he could come up with?

"I suppose… She likes you, though."

Again, Ash was taken by surprise. What was wrong with Misty today? Rather, tonight?

"I guess… What does that have anything to do with anything?"

_Everything…_

"… Never mind."

Misty shifted her glance elsewhere. It was at this point Ash's brain seemed to decide to start working again.

"Hang on… What? Misty. Listen to me."

He reached a hand towards her, but she shrunk away from his touch. Injured, he withdrew his hand.

"Misty. I don't like her."

A disbelieving snort.

"Sure you don't. That's why you spend all your time with her and forget that I… and Brock, exist," she retorted with a roll of her eyes.

Ash frowned. Stubborn as always, that girl.

"No! It's not my fault, alright? _You_ try having someone cling onto you like that and see if you can…"

"Oh right. I see now. _She's_ clinging onto _you_ because, you know, you're just perfect, aren't you? No girl could _possibly_ meet you and _not_ fall instantly in love with you," she bit back sarcastically.

"Misty, That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Oh, so now you know what I'm thinking now, do you?"

"What's wrong with you? You're blowing this out of proportion…"

"Oh. So now something's wrong with _me_. Of course! There couldn't possibly be _anything_ wrong with _you_ now, could there?" she hissed back malevolently.

"What the hell? You're twisting my words…"

"Of course I am! Because, you know, I'm just this little pesky bitch that's been hanging around you and screwing up you life, aren't I? Oh hang on. You have to be _female_ to be a bitch, don't you? I guess that description fits Keya perfectly, then, doesn't it? I mean, she's completely 100 female and you know it, don't you? How could you miss it with all the flirting she's been directing at you. Guess what, Ash? Newsflash! I'm a girl too!" she snapped, her voice beginning to waver in anger.

Shaking now, she found herself unable to continue.

"I know."

The words came almost as if in a silent whisper, barely audible. Misty's seething seemed to leave her as she tried to decipher what he'd just said?

"You what?"

"I know."

"Know what?"

When Ash stared straight at her, Misty felt caught. Caught by the steadfast calm which reflected from them and entranced her.

"I know you're… female, if I were to use your terminology.

She felt her breath catch when he edged closer.

"I've always known."

Misty didn't move away when he leaned forward. Couldn't. It was as if she'd been frozen on the spot. So when she felt his lips press against her own, she did the only thing she deemed logical. She moved backwards, falling onto her pillow. Surprised, Ash moved away as if he'd been shocked by Pikachu.

"Sorry," he apologised.

Misty didn't say anything; just lay there, looking straight at him. He ran his hand through his hair again, inwardly cursing himself.

"Misty, please, forgive me…"

He was cut off when he heard a giggle. Looking down, he saw Misty's half smile, giggling. He looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"You look so cute with your hair messed up like that," she said vaguely.

_What the hell was that? Stop giggling like a love struck teenager._

_What am I thinking? I am a teenager!_

Ash smiled softly down at her, and Misty found herself drawn to him.

"Misty…"

He learned down towards her, and this time, she didn't move away. Not that she could have even if she had wanted to. Her position didn't really allow for much motion without contact. Especially not when Ash had just slipped a hand under her and lifted her up slightly. Even then, Misty felt incapable to move, whether it be against him or otherwise. So she didn't push him away when he pulled her closer. At some point, she had managed to reach out and touch his hair lightly, almost as if not believing this was actually happening.

The moment he closed the space between them, Ash seemed to realise that, perhaps, this wasn't something he should rush. Rather, it should be something to treasure. Take it slow and you'll get the girl. Who had told him that? For the moment, all thoughts flew out the window when he felt Misty kiss him back. Nevertheless, he broke it off faster than he might have liked, but knowing that it was something he needed to do. Once, perhaps, she had been the mature one between them, but now he was willing to bet that he'd gone farther than she'd ever dream to in the near future. He didn't want to ruin that for her.

Although he knew he should move away, his legs seemed to refuse what he wished of them as he gently pulled Misty into a seating position. Instead, he found himself shifting so that he sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her to his chest. To his surprise, she let her head tilt back onto his shoulder, eyes closed.

When her breathing evened out and he was certain she was asleep, Ash attempted to stand once again, only to realise that Misty had caught onto his arm and he found himself unable to release her grip without waking her up. Smiling down at a sleeping Misty, he saw the softer side of the angel he'd met years before. Knowing that if they were to sleep sitting, it would be a painful morning, he successfully shifted their positions so that he lay with Misty in his arms.

Gently brushing away the strands which fell over her eyes, Ash leaned in to leave a kiss on Misty's cheek.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured before he, too, fell asleep.

It was unfortunate, yet fortunate, that they didn't realise the peace they'd been allowed to talk in. Fortunate because, had they realised, none of this would have taken place. Unfortunate, however, because it meant people were awake… Or only half asleep…

Keya's expression was enough to kill by the time both had fallen asleep. Her lips curled as she thought it through.

_Die, Misty Waterflower, Ash is mine._

As if on cue, Brock muttered, "About time they got together," in his sleep, yet never awoke to witness what had taken place that night.

* * *

_So… How did you like it? I changed quite a bit of it around from the original quite simply because I felt that it wasn't necessary to use that much language. Emotions should come from fluency, not slang… I'm such a hypocrite. Well anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. Any feedback would be great, so please read and review. Thank you!_

_Angel Skykitten_


	3. Coral Cay

The next morning, she woke up with a smile on her face, unsure as to why she felt so light hearted. Nevertheless, she flung her arms instinctively over whoever's arms she was sleeping in. The warmth was a welcome change from the relatively thin PokeCentre blankets.

Whoever's…

Eyes flew open and she bolted up, narrowly missing hitting her head on the top bunk. Two sets of snores could be heard and Brock's singing from outside. Her heart was racing and her breath, heavy, as she turned to see who had lay beside her all night without her realising. Messy black hair and an adorable expression she was certain she'd be able to identify were she to be blinded. He emitted a soft groan, the depth of his voice making it seem louder. He peered wearily at her and smiled slightly, shifting himself into a seated position.

"Morning, Mist."

"Morning Ash!" cried an over enthusiastic chirrup that made Misty wince.

"Oh, morning, Keya."

"My goodness, Misty. You look terrible. Did you get enough sleep? Do we need to go shopping to get you a new set of pyjamas? This set seems a little too small for you," then, as if realising this might offend her, "Oh, not implying that you've grown _heavier_, of course," she added with a fake innocent look.

Misty withheld the urge to beat this girl up into oblivion and forced a tight smile.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she replied through gritted teeth.

"So what's for breakfast?" asked Ash, changing the topic quickly, having foreseen this battle in his nightmares.

"If Brock's finished terrorising Nurse Joy with his singing? I think French toast today."

"Hey, I wasn't terrorising anyone!"

Misty turned and stuck her tongue out childishly at Brock, who arched an eyebrow.

"In need of some new clothing there, Misty?"

No one needed to say anything more. Misty grabbed her bag and fled the scene to change. Brock turned and went back to his cooking, whistling as he did so. Keya made an advance. Seating herself snugly besides Ash, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled seductively at him.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

Ash blinked and seemed to remain emotionless as he calmly removed her arms, ignoring the fact that he'd accidentally brushed slightly against her chest. Keya pouted, crossing her arms and turning away from him. He sighed inwardly, ruffling his hair and cursing himself.

"Let's go get some breakfast, okay, Keya?"

She whirled around before he'd finished his sentence, smiling cheerfully.

"Okay!"

* * *

Once inside the bathroom, she breathed a sigh of relief. Well that was awkward. She gazed into the mirror and her reflection gazed back. Tangled red A/n: or is it orange? hair reaching just past her shoulders. Blue A/n: I hope eyes that sparkled with innocence. Tight, tight clothing. She had thought it was merely due to her height, but was it true? Could she have grown larger? Hesitating, she turned to her side and viewed her profile in the mirror. Maybe? Or was it because of the growing she'd done in the past couple of years?

Almost seething with despair now, it occurred to her what Keya had been wearing. A strapless pink top which accentuated the strawberry highlights in her blonde hair and a denim mini which barely did its job. She had the demeanour of a stereotypical cheerleader, which was terribly irritating at the age of fifteen. Rather, sixteen. She was a year older than the herself and Ash, but two years under Brock. Really, it was rather depressing to see a girl so desperate she was willing to hit on someone younger than herself. Ash, however, would have loved to be slightly older. Gary, a whole year older than him, never failed to continually remind him of being the younger one between them.

Shrugging, she grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a white halter top, then began to brush her hair. The tangles eased out of it gently and she brushed it up to the side. She stared at herself in the mirror for a while, then smiled listlessly. Some things just never changed. She stepped outside just in time to see Keya dragging Ash outside, and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Ash?"

He turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to change first?"

Ash looked down and grinned sheepishly when he realised he was only wearing his boxers. Sliding his wrist from Keya's grasp, he walked back to find his clothing. Pikachu shook its head when it saw its trainer return, muttering something only Pokemon could understand.

Keya pouted.

"Aw, you're no fun!"

Ash shrugged his reply.

* * *

"Could we stop? Please? My feet are killing me," she whined.

Misty took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Well they probably wouldn't hurt as much if you didn't insist on wearing platforms when you know perfectly well we'll be travelling on a rocky road all day," she snapped.

Keya glared at her for a moment. Misty watched as it dissolved into a puppy dog expression as she pouted at Ash, tugging at his sleeve. Hearing a small chortle from their lagging companion, she turned and sent him flying. Groaning, Brock stood up, holding his head.

"Some things never change," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

Misty smirked her satisfaction.

"We're almost there, Keya," replied Ash gently, attempting unsuccessfully to pry her off his arm.

"But I'm tired!"

"It's not that far away. Once we're over this hill, we'll see the city," he tried in a soothing voice.

"Why can't we just rest for a moment."

"It's not that long, Keya. You can do it, I'm sure you can."

"I can't! I'm dying of thirst! My feet are killing me! My clothes are sticking to my body! Look!"

She pointed at herself, arching her back slightly, stretching the neckline of her top as she did so. Misty noticed Ash had the decency to at least look away. Not, of course, that the increased awareness of her figure was due to the heat. Her clothes stuck to her because they were too tight. There was no telltale crease of a bra strap against it. Misty rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"Slut," she murmured to herself.

Keya seemed to catch this and directed a murderous glare towards Misty, who glowered back in return, challenging her. Within moments, Keya had grabbed a poke ball, quickly followed by Misty. Keya looked up into hazel eyes as she felt a hand fall gently onto her arm, pushing it downwards, lightly yet firmly.

"Look, we're there."

Keya turned and viewed gazed towards the city. Exactly like all the others. However, she could tell Ash was enjoying the sight, and did her best to look excited.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed, gazing at it in awe.

Misty watched this scene unfold with a sense of betrayal, hurt that Ash hadn't attempted to defend her and, instead, taken Keya sightseeing. Inwardly, she fought both the urge to kill him and to cry. Brock, having caught up to them, began to edge backwards slowly, watching as Misty clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Come on, Misty, you'll love it."

Misty raised her head, startled. Ash was holding out a hand to her, smiling. For a moment, her anger vanished, replaced with embarrassment, but it returned just as quickly.

"I can walk by myself, thanks," she retorted, storming up towards the summit and straight past him.

Ash shrugged, still smiling. He was used to her behaviour now. Misty reached her destination, only to stop suddenly and gasp. She took in the landscape with a dreamy look. Keya was right for a change. It _was_ beautiful. The whole town glistened where the sunlight reflected off the many fountains, ponds, lake, and the sea.

"Well, it's called Coral Cay for a reason," remarked Brock, having finally travelled up there himself.

For a moment, the group stood and stared. Misty at the town, Ash at Misty, Keya at Ash, and Brock at all three.

"Can we go yet? I'm thirsty," whined Keya.

"Okay, we can go now," snapped Misty, annoyed at being broken out of her reverie.

* * *

Keya flung back her blonde locks and took a long exaggerated drink before flinging away the bottle dramatically, sinking onto the bench and sighing. She allowed her head to rest backwards and the sun to gently caress her gently tanned skin. Misty rolled her eyes at the display. She was seated under the tree beside the pond, watching her Pokemon frolic in the cool clear water below. She sighed wistfully where Staryu had dived and watched the ripples expand slowly, then vanish.

"Okay, we have to leave now."

Keya groaned.

"Already? Must we?"

She gave Ash another pout. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Enough with the dramatics already," she muttered under her breath.

If Keya heard, she showed no signs of it.

"It's not that far. We're only walking towards the docks."

"Not that far! That's what you said last time!" she moaned, bringing an arm to her forehead, "Let me rest. I'm much too tired."

"You know," interjected Brock in a would-be innocent voice, "Coral Cay's largest shopping mall is located right next to the docks."

"But Coral Cay…"

"Hurry up already!" exclaimed Keya, cutting off Misty, "Come on Ash!"

As she watched Keya drag Ash unceremoniously away, Misty gave a slight smirk.

"Well done, Brock."

"Thank you."

* * *

"_This_ is _it_?" demanded Keya in disgust.

"Well, Coral Cay is known for its scenic views, not for its shopping experiences, darling," drawled Misty in return.

She was enjoying Keya's evident rage at being led on.

"Why you…"

"Let's have lunch," interjected Ash quickly.

"Why you what, Keya?" asked Misty innocently over Ash's attempt.

"I ought to…"

"Ought to what?"

Keya fumed, stamping her foot angrily. Ash sighed.

"I see how it must have been for you when Misty and I used to argue all the time," he remarked wearily.

Brock laughed.

"Not at all. I learnt long ago there was no point in trying to break up the inevitable."

Ash glared at his friend, who was grinning like Christmas had come early. Then he turned his gaze towards the two bickering females.

"Perhaps I should take a leaf out of your book then?"

"That would be very wise."

"Indeed."

Still he looked on with a chary expression clearly imprinted upon his face.

* * *

She knew the reason why certain people were avoiding her. She was well known in these parts. Stupid Gary. It made travelling in discretion all that much harder. Nevertheless, she wasn't well known by her appearance any more than the way she dressed. Her black garments and bells had been replaced by something that produced a less dangerous appearance. Of course, anyone who underestimated her was a fool.

Still, it wouldn't be their fault if they did. Turning thirteen within the week, she was tall for her age but still held the youthful innocence of someone younger. Her long black hair, tied up in pigtails and hidden beneath her cap, was one of the few features which allowed her any resemblance to her older brother. Her eyes were a startling sky blue that seemed to turn a silvery azure when she was angry. Her brother's was a chocolate brown, showing his inner stability and kindness. She was much more unpredictable.

Not that her outward appearance suggested anything of the sort. A pair of jeans, sneakers, and a baby blue halter top with two white diagonal stripes across it. It showed nothing of her inner personality, nor of her status. Nothing. It was merely an illusion and nothing else. Still, she was only young and the thought of reuniting with her older brother made her giddy with childish happiness.

So what she saw made her stop in her tracks. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a dress sense which radiated with immodesty. Something she could never forget. It was still too soon. Still much to soon for her to remember. Carefully avoiding having to look at her again, Mia took in the appearance of the other figure, and a feeble smile began to form. Who else could possibly have withstood that thing with such a vigorous attitude? Misty Waterflower, her good friend and one day, she was certain, her sister-in-law. The one beside her she could recognise with ease also. Brock, despite his… sometimes queer mind-set, was nevertheless the definition of dependability. And the one beside him…

Ash sighed, looking away. Let them figure it out. He couldn't be bothered. To Brock's surprise, he was suddenly grinning, then running forward. He himself turned and smiled, having just seen the figure Ash had run out to greet.

"Mia!"

She found herself enveloped in a gigantic hug by her brother, over a head taller than herself. Laughing, she attempted to push him away.

"Bro! I can't breathe!"

Ash let go, smiling sheepishly.

"How've you been?"

"Oh, okay," she replied, her eyes scanning the scene, confusing Ash.

"Looking for some…"

"Pikachu!" she squealed, running forward to meet the Pokemon with wide open arms.

Ash watched this display with a sense of déjà vu. Why did all the females of his family favour his Pikachu over him? However, this was a rather ironic thought, as his family consisted only of Delia and Mia anyway. He watched with a dampening sense of self confidence as his younger sister paid all her attention to Pikachu.

"Hey Mia!"

Misty walked away from Keya, who was left stranded in mid speech. Mia turned and grinned at her friend, allowing Pikachu to jump away from her and return to its owner.

"Oh, so _now_ you come back to me."

Pikachu stuck out it's tongue.

"Traitor."

"Pika!" it replied reproachfully.

Ash laughed and picked it up.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"Pika pi!"

"No need to rub it in!"

"Hey Mia! How've you been?"

"Okay, I guess. How's the travelling trio? Or should I say, quartet?"

Mia could see Misty visibly tense up at the thought.

_Good. At least she doesn't like her, either._

"Liveable," she muttered back.

"Yeah, I don't like her either," agreed Mia.

Misty looked at her in mild surprise.

"You know her?"

"Yeah. She used to attend my school."

"That was years ago!"

"… No… I just finished last year."

"Oh. Really?"

Mia nodded slowly, staring critically at Misty. Was she ill? Having graduated at 12 was an achievement enough. Still, it seemed a long time since they'd last met. At the end of last year, in fact, when Ash decided it was time to finally continue pursuing the title of the world's greatest Pokemon Master. Misty laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry. I seem to have lost track of time."

Mia shrugged her reply. Her cheery smile turned into a pondering expression, which further transformed into a scowl.

"What's she doing here anyway?"

Misty shrugged.

"Beats me. Ash promised to take care of her. You know how your brother is."

Mia rolled her eyes. She knew.

* * *

_Heyya! Pity me. I have three fanfics, a lot of pissed off reviewers and under average test results. It is such an annoyance, having to live. My apologies for taking my time!  
_

_Angel Skykitten _


	4. Tension

-1Misty stared out distantly at the cay before them. The sky was blue and the sun shone brightly, but it wasn't hot. There was a gentle zephyr, too light to be called a wind, but too strong to be called a breeze. Such was the calm that she could relax without a care in the world. Looking behind her, Ash's younger sister had long ago discarded her jeans for a pair of denim shorts. Now she gave a sigh of content and flopped onto the ground beside her.

"We're here!" she announced chirpily.

Keya stared at her, miffed at having someone steal her line. Mia gave a small smile of satisfaction. Keya turned to Ash, pouting. Ash turned away, pretending not to have seen. Misty smirked and shared a high five with Mia.

"So where are we, exactly?"

Misty stared at Ash in disbelief.

"Weren't you the one leading us?"

"Well, yes…"

"And you don't know where we are?"

"I do so! Technically speaking…"

"I'll technically speaking you! Ash Ketchum, where have you lead us?" she demanded, standing up now.

"Uh… We're at this little cross thing with a picture of a picnic table next to it…"

Misty made as if to charge at Ash, only to be held back by Mia, laughing.

"It's alright, Misty. I know my way around here. I came here with a pretty good tour guide once," she remarked, smiling.

Misty turned to face the innocent, youthfully cheery face of Mia and felt her annoyance drain away. She wasn't that much younger than they, but she seemed so much more child-like. So much more naïve. Her demeanour made you want to protect her from all the bad things in the world.

"Who was your tour guide?" asked Ash with suspicion only an overly protective older brother could possess, "Do I know him?"

Mia gave him a slightly irritated glance.

"Did I say my guide was male?" she retorted.

"Oh…"

Mia rolled her eyes before moving over to help Brock set up camp. When Keya finally noticed this, she gave the slightest shriek of despair.

"Not again! You promised we'd get a hotel when we got to the city!" she wailed, pouting at Ash.

He ran a hand through his hair and hid a sigh.

"I know I did, Keya, but this isn't the city. We've still got a fair way to travel…"

"So what? We have enough money, don't we? We could get a hotel here as well!" she argued stubbornly.

"Well, I suppose so, but it would still be expensive…"

"… Or we could go to a Pokecentre like we did last time! Or… or…"

"Well I was hoping for a change of scenery considering we haven't spent as much time outside as we used to…"

"Not as much time! Excuse me? We're outside all day long and now you want me to sleep outside as well. No way!"

"Well, I know a lovely little hotel a few roads from here if you want to rent a room yourself, Keya," interrupted Mia sweetly; too sweetly.

Keya's glare seemed as though it could potentially burn a hole right through Mia's head. Mia's piercing stare, evident nowhere else to distort her lovely 'pure' features, returned the favour. An invisible war was waging between the two. To an outsider, it made a rather comical scene. Mia was still a whole head and a half shorter than Keya wearing platforms and their appearances differed in a ridiculous contrast. The fact that Mia's calm gaze was returning Keya's childish glare made it all the more humorous. At least, Brock, who was now smirking, seemed to think so. Ash, however, seemed anxious to evaporate any ill feelings between the females and was hovering like a worried mother hen.

"Oh relax, Ash," snapped Misty, mildly irritated at his behaviour.

Honestly, it wasn't as if they were going to launch into a catfight or anything. Or even a Pokemon battle, for that matter. She returned to the situation at hand. Keya was still battling for control over the girl, attempting to intimidate and dominate her. Misty gave a rather amused and, she had to admit, cynical smile. Mia was easily the victor as Keya forced herself to look away. Then, typically, she grabbed onto Ash's arm.

"Fine, I'll stay," she pouted.

Ash heaved a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Darn, that was unlucky," drawled Mia with a roll of her eyes.

Ash frowned.

"Mia…"

"Alright alright. My apologies," she replied airily, waving a hand and walking away.

Ash sighed, shaking his head. His sister had once been so warm towards everyone. He had never seen her act with such disapproving behaviour. His expression became cloudy. It was all the fault of that stupid Gary… He turned to glance at Brock, who was staring thoughtfully into nothingness. To Ash's surprise, his friend suddenly burst into chuckling over something or other. He safely assumed that Brock was probably just thinking about Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny and deemed it wise to question it no further.

What he hadn't realised was that once his bout of mirth had ended, Brock was staring intently at the three girls with yet another reflective gaze before returning to his cooking.

* * *

When the camp was set, Ash stared critically at the cay before them. 

"We'll have to keep everything inside or it'll be covered in dew when morning comes," he remarked judiciously.

"And that's bad because?" demanded Misty, a half furious expression written on her face.

"Because you wouldn't want your clothes to get wet or anyone to catch pneumonia," he replied quickly.

He glanced over towards his sister who was unravelling a sleeping bag beside the lake. She only shared a tent when she travelled with a companion and even then it wasn't she who carried it.

"Oh no you don't… You, over there, now."

Mia turned blankly to stare at her brother, then to where he'd pointed.

"Don't you have to share that tent with Brock?" she asked somewhat sceptically.

"We'll sleep outside tonight," he replied roughly, ignoring Brock's sudden, short protest.

"Shouldn't the other member be allowed judgement in this decision before you kick him out?" she asked warily.

Ash shot Brock a look.

"Uh… No… It's fine… Whatever Ash says is fine…"

Mia gave him a withering look for siding with her brother.

"Coward," she mumbled before obediently moving her sleeping bag, shooting a wistful look at the cay in all its sparkling glory under the sun.

"I'll stay out here too, tonight," announced Misty.

Keya stared at Misty, mouth open as if ready to protest. Misty looked at Keya, almost daring her to offer to sleep outside as well. Keya sniffed disdainfully in return. She wasn't that desperate as of yet. The thought of sleeping in a tent was bad enough. Having to sleep outside…

Ash's eyes widened.

"But…"

"Are you going to try and stop me, Ash Ketchum?" she asked, her eyes shining with something unmistakeably dangerous.

"Uh… That is… No," he finally admitted reluctantly.

"Good," she returned, satisfied and smiling smugly.

"Okay, she gets to sleep outside and I don't? That's so unfair!" fumed his younger sister.

"She's not my sister," he retorted.

Mia glared disdainfully back at him. He sent her a very clear protective older brother look and, sighing in defeat, she retreated. Content, he smiled at his younger sibling.

"Don't be like that Mia. I promised Mum I'd look after you whenever I could, and I will, okay?"

She gave a sullen nod. He took out his Pokeballs.

"Come on, our Pokemon deserve their rest too."

At this, Mia cheered up a little, releasing her own.

"Espeon," she mumbled, cuddling the Pokemon to her face.

It nudged her gently in return. Keya sneered at such a pathetic display. Her own Pokeballs were lying around somewhere. She just didn't know where. Nor did she care, for that matter. Why should she? There was nothing to fear here. After all, even if they were attacked, which was rather improbable, the others would just take care of it anyway. She watched uncaringly as the others released the rest of their Pokemon.

"Hey Keya, why don't you have your Pokemon join us?" asked Ash, smiling.

Instantly her attitude changed. She was all happy smiles and glowing praises.

"Okay," she piped before bouncing off to find the tent. They were probably in there somewhere. On the way, she raised an eyebrow at Mia's Giraffarig standing before her. It looked back at her with those huge doe eyes. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she pushed straight past it, knocking it to the ground.

"Giraffarig!"

Mia was by its side in an instant, checking it for any injures.

"It's alright, you're alright," she cooed with the Pokemon in her lap.

"That was unnecessary, Keya!" she snapped, her fury evident in her voice.

"Oh? Sorry," she replied carelessly, continuing on her way.

For a second, it seemed Mia would go after her, but the moment passed. She remained seated, Girrafarig on her lap, comforting her Pokemon with gentle words.

* * *

Misty came up to the surface, revelling in the sunlight as it gently caressed her face with warmth. The moment died when Psyduck bumped into her, the plastic floaties scratching her arm. Glaring at it for a moment, she pushed it underwater allowing it to thrash about for a few moments before letting go. It quickly swam away. Her glare followed its retreat. 

Turning now, she saw Keya get up and storm away to sit somewhere else. Again. She gave an amused look as Keya finally let out an aggravated yell.

"Get your stupid ghost away from me, Mia!" she barked.

Mia raised an eyebrow.

"What ghost?"

"That one!"

Keya was pointing up at Misdreavus who was floating only inches above her head.

"Oh, Misdreavus. I'm sorry, Keya. She's never really listened to me and just enjoys hovering over sulky people, don't you, darling?"

The ghost Pokemon gave what could almost be considered a smirk. Keya glowered at her. Bayleef nudged Ash's shoulder reprovingly at being ignored. He glanced down to give it a smile and it settled down.

"Uh… How about a swim?" he asked nervously.

Keya's mood instantly vanished, flashing perfect white teeth at Ash.

"Sure!"

Misty made a face. Of all the suggestions… She glowered at Ash. Pervert. He, however, seemed too busy relaxing in his relief to notice. Mia, who had been lying stomach down in the shade of a large tree lifted herself up as Keya began to make her way towards the tent, Misdreavus in tow. She motioned it to come to her with her hands.

"Come on Sweetie. I don't want you to be scarred for life," she said out loud softly, but clearly.

Misdreavus floated diligently towards its owner. Keya glared daggers at the child and, for a moment, Misty imagined Mia being torn to shreds. She shook her head, trying to clear herself of such imagery and searched for Togepi. She spotted it playing beside near the water's edge with Pikachu. One minute it was on the shore, the next it had vanished. Her heart stopped as she dived forward in alarm. When she resurfaced, she could see a drenched and exhausted Pikachu beside her own bubbly Pokemon. She gave a sight of relief.

* * *

"Keya." 

She stopped. What did that brat want now? She wanted to change into her new bikini set _now_. Turning, she saw not only the figure of Ash's sister, but something else as well. Something that demanded utmost respect and obedience. Her aura was potentially suffocating. It wasn't all that surprising really. Not after what happened to her poor little friend… Nevertheless, she retained her posture.

"Yes? Was there something you wanted?" she asked innocently.

"Cut the crap, Keya. What are you doing here?"

"What on earth do you mean, Young one?"

Keya saw Mia's whole body stiffen and inwardly gloated. She'd hit the right nerve.

"I mean, what are you doing travelling with my brother? You aren't wanted here," she replied stiffly.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry Darling, but unless Ash tells me that I should leave, I believe I'm free to remain here for as long as I wish. After all," she added, her voice dripping with malice, "It seems Ash is beginning to… shall we say… _warm up to me_?"

Mia automatically pulled back her fists and almost allowed herself that one hit when a nudge to her leg reminded her to stay calm. She looked down at Espeon, whose expression seemed to be reprimanding her for her actions. She let it drop.

"Stay away from Ash," she hissed.

"Only if he wants me to," she retorted, sneering at the younger child.

Mia stared after her as she sashayed her way towards the tent. Unable to help herself, she gestured her middle finger at the retreating figure and allowed herself to think up numerous names for the one before her. Another gentle nudge made her look down again. She could almost swear she could see a reproving look being sent at her. Espeon lead her further into the trees, then stopped, gazing up at her knowingly. Sighing mentally, she stood still waiting for any sign of movement.

Minutes later, she shook her head, picking up Espeon.

"Come on. You know he won't show himself until he feels like it. As long as he doesn't stay away for too long."

She added the last sentence in a voice loud enough for most of the surrounding trees and their inhabitants to hear. Walking away, she smirked as she hear a rustle of leaves behind her. Nevertheless, she said nothing and continued back to the campsite.

* * *

Sitting in a circle now, the group seemed relaxed as Brock served lunch. The others were all mostly drenched from their swim. Misty eyed Keya's clothing with distaste. From what she could see, they served no purpose. Having thought this, she averted her eyes quickly, staring down at the food before her with a sudden lack of appetite. When she looked up again, she saw only Keya lean backwards and wink suggestively at Ash, who pretended not to have noticed by looking away. Misty rolled her eyes. 

Beside her, Mia sat eating heartily in her one piece with a skirt worn over it. All in all, she looked ten and acted like it too. Watching her out of the corner of her eye, Misty was convinced now that she was definitely Ash's younger sister. At times she did have her doubts, however. After all, how could such a sharp mind have an idiot for an older brother? It seemed only the eating abilities of their family were passed down to both children. A shame, really. Ash could have done with just that little more insightfulness.

"So Ash, have you seen your sister's Pokemon yet? They're in perfect condition, an excellent accomplishment for someone at her age who travels alone. Why, I remember when you used to…"

"Shut up, Brock," he warned.

"… need assistance with taking care of your Pokemon. Didn't you say you taught Mia everything she knows? That's interesting, considering her Pokemon are…"

Brock never finished that sentence as Ash had, quite reflexively, jammed the plate containing his remaining lunch, into Brock's open mouth. His cheeks were tinged pink when Mia responded with a laugh he'd heard so many times before.

"Shut up, kid," he mumbled.

"No," she responded, sticking out her tongue at him with a grin.

Misty gave an amused smile as the exchange continued. They were definitely related. She dared a sideways glance at Keya and gave a rather smug smile, having noticed her fury of being ignored.

"What are you looking at, you overweight _cow_?" she hissed.

Misty shrank back in alarm. Had she really put on that much weight?


End file.
